


Bloody love

by Playernumber3



Category: Sally Face (Video Games)
Genre: Apocalypse, Blood, Gay, Gore, M/M, Survival, Zombie Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-23 00:18:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17672825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Playernumber3/pseuds/Playernumber3
Summary: ((Zombie apocalypse au!))Larry, ashley, todd and neil we're the only survivors from Addison apartments. Staring to make their way to find another shelter or somewhere to stay for a while. A week past since they left their last location so they were all tired and hungry. Because of their lack of energy they were almost fully cornered. Good thing that a sudden, blue haired survivor was feeling nice today.





	1. A masked blue bird

**Author's Note:**

> This is a zombie apocalypse au. In here. Sally was never in the Addison apartments. And has never met, or knew any of the tenants.   
> Sally and larry are not brothers. And larry did not commit suicide. 
> 
> This fanfic will have gore and blood, if you don't like this type of books, please do not read.   
> I'm sorry if there's any mistakes made while writing.

 

"Another day without sleep and I'll lose it..." I could hear ash's murmurs. I, myself, agreeing. 

"Tell me about it..." I answered back, holding a bat over my shoulder, ashley had a shotgun, and todd had a pistol. Neil left with a bow. It has been a week since all of this started, here in Nockfell at least. this might even started months ago, and nobody knew. But now we sure did know. the apartments were infected because of the mailman. A zombie got my mother. And I... I had to do what I had to do. I ran and got todd and neil, knowing that the entire thing will go up and over quickly. We got ash and started walking, started surviving. Only on the second day we found weapons, each of us had a small knife that we took from the kitchen. And that was our "safety" hazard. But everyone knew that if we were really attacked, just from the lack of experience, we will lose and die. 

Now we were moving up town to get to more shops and maybe even find a vehicle. I know its risky, with the number of zombies around. But we had no other choice. We didn't have anything but our weapons. No food. No medicine. And the closest town was very very far. Something that we could only get to with a car. The only chance we had, the only tactic. Was being silent. so thats what we'll do as well get to the center. Which wasn't far now. We stayed in a hotel next to the apartments at the start, where we got our weapons. But nothing more. So we had to leave.

I looked over, we were almost there, I could hear the zombies groans and moans. I looked over at everyone. They looked back at me and we nodded in all together. Knowing that this was action time. I was going with todd, and neil with ashley. Us to the left, and them to the right. We were at the street, on the rode. So we quickly ran up quietly to cars, hiding behind them for a while, to find a way and send the zombies the other way, or distract them, or maybe just pass them without noticing. But. As time passed. I suddenly noticed that the zombies were walking to the left, the right path was clear. I nudged todd and we both sneaked up to ashley and neil. Now trying to pass the left side together. Running quietly. Holding onto our belongings as if to fear life. So they wont make a click, or any sound that will alert, them. 

We passed the group and smiled to each other. Finding a shop with a unlocked door. Our eyes both on the search for food. Desperately. As we started looking around, the shop was pretty big, since it was near Christmas time. everything was as if almost ready to glitter and shine with the red and green colors. the random blood pools and weeps only made the scene more disgusting. Don't get me wrong, I love Christmas. But not like this. Definitely not like this.

after about fifteen minutes, we all hurried to the middle, each of us had found something pretty good. Ashley found some cans with food. Todd found survival rope. Neil found a crowbar, and I found a pack of water bottles. Todd took off his backpack and put it in the center, everyone putting their stuff in.  And nodding to each other. Todd put the backpack back on after closing it. We headed out. Now we need to find a place to stay at. Or a car with fuel. both not being easy. We started walking around the city. No zombies for now. It felt empty. We found an old bridge, passing it would be pretty risky and draw attention, since it was a creaking mess. But we were idiots. We couldnt find another way to go, since only the town on the other side had still working street lights. And we did need light after all.

I was the first, neil behind me, todd behind him, and ashley at the end. As we started passing the bridge in this format. Walking slowly. I looked forward, now looking back to check up on everyone, all of them looking as tense as I am, sure this sounded like nothing bad, but it kjnd of was for us. Just as I took another step. A loud creak came under my foot. My eyes widen, as everyone looked at me, I could see that behind them, zombies started walking up. I looked back in front of me, there were less zombies, but they were building up, and fast. I had only one thing that crossed my mind. Run. I looked back at them, "after me!" I even half yelled. it didnt matter anymore. They were on us either way. I started running and they followed. I found a small way at the front that we could run out from there. And followed that side. There were zombies on the sides that started roaring and grumbling louder. I cursed under my breath and got to where the line that was clear that I found before, looking back quickly to see everyone behind me. I ran past that line. Everyone after me. Though I heard a loud curse. Coming from todd. "Shit!!!" He fell over, one of the zombies hands got caught in his bag. Ash yelled, being a bit in front of him, helping him up "leave it!" As todd was quick to take off the backpack and run with her out to us. We kept on running until we found a quiet place. Another shop that was unlocked. We stayed there for a while. This one was empty. No food no nothing. "Damn it!! Damn it damn it!!" I cursed, ashley shushed me "larry shut up! Youll get them right to us." Neil nodded "it wasn't anyone's fault that we lost the bag. It was either that, or todd." I sighed "I know... I know. I'm not mad about that. I'm just annoyed that everything was looking out so good for us. food. Water. Electricity. Maybe even a place to stay if we could keep up but now its gone to shit again." I mumbled, everyone went kind of silent. Knowing that it was the truth. 

I got up. "let go out. At least try to find some kind of food, we cant stay like this. Or at least some kind of room, with more comfortable seats to sleep then the floor." ashley got up with me "yeah, we deserve at least some kind of rest after this bullshit." Todd and neil were quick to follow. As we were out on the streets again. It felt like hours. But we found a house. The door was broken down but it was enough for us. this was now at the smaller streets, the cheap houses. Zombies weren't really here, since it was a quiet, and lonely street. As we opened the door. It seemed quiet, so we started searching around the rooms. We heard ashley scream from one of the rooms "GUYS!!" Me and neil ran over, todd catching up, finding ashley who was holding a door closed, as on the other side, it seemed like there were about twenty zombies. All packed up in one room. Trying to get out. We all rushed to help her, did someone do this on purpose? as if it was like a bomb for the next person to come here. all helps was quick to break loose and the door broke down. The zombies rushing out as we backed away to the living room and fast. Running out to the street. The zombies right behind us. As one of them, the fastest one. Fell right on top of me.

I held the bat against him, holding him away from biting me while gritting my teeth, trying my best to push him off, but he was too strong and aggressive. I heard neil and todd notice me first, "larry!" I heard them yell out for me, ashley following them. I saw the zombie get stabbed right in the head, Neil probably took out his knife since he was the closest to me, and the bow had no use from this distance either way. I pushed off the now dead zombie off me, sitting up and trying to get up "thanks-" i looked up. This was neil. Or todd, or ashley. It was someone skinny, in ripped jeans and a black blooded sweater, that reeked in zombie blood, he had blue hair up in a high ponytail. A mask. Covering his face. He had two knifes, one that was at a knife holder that was around his thigh, and the other knife in his hand. His entire body was covered in blood, no red blood, but dirty almost black and red blood. The zombies didn't seem to even look at him. I got up fully, as he ran quickly to the others. Jumping off a light pole, and landing on a zombie, his knife stuck in his head. With his other hand, he flipped out his second knife and stabbed another zombie in his leg, making him stumble down with a groan. As he quickly cracked his head with the other knife. And so it went. Zombie after zombie. This guy killed them off quickly, his blue eyes as if glowing. Just as the last zombie fell down. He looked up. All of us in complete shock, as he put his knifes in their holders. Walking back a bit, grabbing something behind one of the walls from a house. Walking back to us and dropping a backpack. Todd's backpack. We gasped and ashley ran to it. Opening it and checking. Everything was there. "Who are you...?" I asked. Walking close to him, he ignored. Ashley smiled, "there's all of our things. Thank you." She got up with the backpack in hand, giving it over to todd. As he put it back on. 

"You'll die out here if you don't be faster. And smarter." Is he calling us stupid? "In favor for returning this bag, and saving your asses. I need a place in to stay for the night." I hummed a bit. I don't know if we can trust him. But there's no way we can say no. "Fine. But we're not sharing any of our resources." He looked over at me and nodded "a place to sleep is more then enough. Thanks. " we all quietly walked back inside. This time. No zombies. Good.

It was about half an hour later. We found some mattresses from each room and put them in the living room, needing to stay together so there will be someone on patrol. The weird guy stayed with us at the living room too. 

Each one of us had our backs to a wall, sitting at our mattress. Eating from a can, everyone except him. Of course. Ashley, being the todd and ashley. Being curious. Started asking questions. As he was sitting quietly and sharpening his knife

"Can you tell us your name? Why's the mask? Where do you come from? How are you so good at fighting?" And the questions went on, until even I got annoyed. "Stop it. Both of you". he looked up at me, and then back at the now dissatisfied todd and ashley. As he sighed. "Fine... Its sally. Sally fisher, but just call me sal, my friends used to call me sally face" all of us looked up at him, smiling at the now more open sally. 

Sally huh?

"I came from jersey. I was into gymnastics for a long long time. It helped me through rough times, and now its helping me with, you know all of the fighting" he shrugged, kinda cute, I have to say.

"So what's with the mask?" I asked bluntly. "If you dont mind me asking if course."

Sally seemed a bit uneasy. "I-its.. Its a prosthetic... For medical reasons... But now I shouldn't take it off. I didn't before, but now if I'll take it off, other survivors will take me as a zombie and shoot me dead. So im just better without it." He nodded softly to himself "that's cool, really cool actually." He looked up and from what I'm guessing smiled, it was hard to say because of his mask but his eyes did give off a soft side. so I smiled back.

"What are you guys planning then?" he asked, looking at me. I hummed "we need a vehicle. Theres a town a bit far from here but supposedly its going to be filled with food. how about you? You said that you'll stay here for one night only.." sally nodded "I was thinking about going the same way you will... So I guess ill have to walk there... It'll take a few days but I'll get there" he smiled again, ashley todd and neil looked at me with begging eyes, all knowing what they were begging for too. I sighed, chuckling, "why won't you tag along then? You did say we'll die if we dont get faster and smarter. And you could kind of save our asses out there" he giggled, "I guess so then, alright, I will, thanks" he nodded as everyone cheered. Even I did 

"But!" everyone looked at him "I don't know how long I'll be, so, I'll teach you tips and tricks, so I won't have to save your asses ALL the time you know?" We all smiled and nodded. 

This is kind of going great.

 

 

\--to be continued


	2. Loner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sally and larry started bonding throughout training that everyone had begged sally by now. But larry still seems intrigued by sally, and this feeling just becomes bigger and bigger with the more time the spend together.

About an hour had passed since we started just joking around and having fun. But I was time to get some rest, ashley called it and booked it to sleep, neil and todd after her, them both sleeping on one bed since they always had loved cuddling each other at night. So it was now me and sally. 

"So, jersey huh? How about any parents? Where are they now?" sally looked down, sighing "mom... Was gone before all of this happened, when I was a kid. And my dad left me, ran away. He's probably dead somewhere, and honestly I don't really care. He left me. He changed, a lot after mom died. You could just say that I had a rough life before all of this happened. And honestly, I like it like this. It finally feels like I'm free. No asshole bullies, no alcohol when I get home, no yelling, no fighting... i like it." He laid down at his mattress, looking up at the ceiling and then at me, "how about you?"

I looked away a bit, chuckling sadly "I... My dad disappeared... So I was left with my mom, I never had problems with her, she was the kindest person I've ever known. Regardless that she's my mother ya know. She was like my best friend, in a weird way. She turned when all of this started, had to shoot her... At least she's in a better place now. She didnt have to suffer for long..." I nodded, he looked up at me "sorry for asking... I feel you though." 

Larry nodded, "mind if I sit next to you? Its cold here with all the blood still on me..." Sally whined, larry nodded, blushing a bit "s-sure, need some clean clothes? I could give you my jacket?" Sally smiled "nah, I don't want to get it dirty, but thanks, I have my own shirt. I'll just change into a clean one. Better off like that." He sat back up, changing while talking "so, Sanity's fall huh?" He looked over at my shirt while taking his sweater off, talking about shirts "yeah..! You know them?" Sally nodded "sure do, wish I had someone who loved them like I do. Not a lot of friends back in jersey, was kind of lonely, but I guess I have you now?" He smiled under the mask, larry blushed. Sally was now with no shirt, and larry had to be juuust a little nosey and look over. Sally's entire body was scarred. It looked horrible yet, for the artist inside of larry, it kind of reminded him of a picture. That same picture had the sky, the dark blue night sky. And swirls and curves of the clouds was just like sals scars. it was beautiful. Sally changed into a lomg sleeved shirt and smiled to larry, now going over to him and sitting next to him, "sorry about the whole thing. Ill get you back for all of this as soon as I can, well, as soon as I find a way to get back" he giggled, larry chuckled "dude, don't worry about it. You saved me and my groups life, its nothin." sally smiled, looking down, happy he was here now. 

"So, hows the loner life?" Larry looked over, elbowing sally. Sally nudged him back, humming softly "meh, its talking about the person, I like being alone. It gives me time to think, though, at the same time. if youll talk enough sense, you'll lose your mind. But who am I to say that? I already lost mine" he looked down, his knees curled up to his chest, larry woahed "that's some deep shit right there" sally nodded in response "that's what you think when you have hours on end to talk with yourself. Its fun" shrugging. 

We kept on talking about woke stuff for ablut what seemed for hours. sals head was on Larry's shoulder, larry was playing with sals hair a bit, until sally hummed "get some rest, I'll stay to patrol..." Larry looked over to him "are you crazy? No, there's no way. You need sleep more then any of us." sally giggled "nah, I slept every day from when all this started. Go. I'll be fine" the bags under his eyes said otherwise. Sals lies were well hidden behind a mask after all. Larry yawned and hummed "alright fine then... But wake me up when you feel tired..." He mumbled the last part, falling asleep with sally at his side, sally giggled softly and shook his head a bit. Taking out his knife and keeping on sharpening it. 

 

 

"Waaaake up assholes!!! Wanna survive these bitches outside!!! Well better be the baddest bitch!!" Sally screamed at the sleeping group. Clearly having too much fun with this. Everyone groaning and whining, asking sally why he's so cruel. "Well! Because your lazy assholes get used to good things! More then 8 hours of sleep is unnecessary! You'll be more tired if you lazy around because you'll feel the need to stay inside!" He pulled us up to a sitting position on our beds, ashley got up, soon joining sally "alright! He's right, y'all better get up!" I groaned "for fucks sakeeee" sally rolled his eyes "you have practice for today! After practice we go and find a car. We need to get to the next city before the sunrise tomorrow. So come on!"

Everyone seemed to smile at the word "practice" and soon got up and ready, sally walked outside with us following, after we took all of our stuff. We all stood in a line, sal being todays "Teacher"

He smiled "so, today we'll learn three things. The first lesson is. Attacking. The easiest, and best way to kill a zombie. You hit their weak point. Which for now, we'll use their inside of the knee. What you have to do is kick, stab, or hurt in anyway, that same area. To make the zombie fall down. After its down you hit the head from a higher point of view. And boom. Youve got yourself a kill." He smiled again. As he looked over, four zombies making their way back, as sally whistled. Making them turn around and start walking for him. "Nows your turn. Stop them from getting to me, while using that attack..!"

Each one has a zombie. Each one has to be fast and get to the zombie first. Before the zombie gets to sally. Not that hard right? Well, here goes nothing.

 

 

\--to be continued.


	3. Wake up kissy face

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sally and larry may or may have not kissed, accidentlly? Maybe, but that doesnt say they didnt like it.

It was about evening, we finished our first lesson with sally and actually enjoyed it, killing zombies, but still enjoyable.

sally seemed happy and proud of our success. It made me happy too. All of us were walking around now, in search for a car. About to go in to the center of the city again, fuel mostly was there, finding a car wasn't hard, but most of them were running down and out of gas. So thats why we were heading that way basically. Everyone still confused about the fact that sally said that there will be three lessons, did he forget already? Huh, well I guess maybe it will be later.

Sally was walking by me always, I guess he felt more open with me, we talked about our thoughts, pasts (even though he didn't open up a lot really but still counts), even favorite bands. So it kept us together. I liked it. 

Sally nudged me and pointed to the left. A massive group of zombies. As he started hearing that way. I quickly pulled him back at his arm, making him look at me as I half yelled in a whisper. "Are you crazy?! You want to get killed???" I asked him, as he shook his head "you want to learn more? Then you have to take risks. Lesson number two is right there.* He simply said. I gulped. Sighing, looking back at everyone, who had been listening. As they thought for a bit but nodded soon. Agreeing with sal. I sighed again and nodded to sally, letting go of his arm. He looked away, rubbing the place I held onto. 'was I took harsh? was he hurt?' Were the first thoughts running through my mind. As he quickly hid his arm back. "let's go, quietly." started sneaking over and hiding behind a big pile of couches, tables and beds, probably made from other survivors to fight back. As he smiled, sally always seemed happy, or satisfied while fighting zombies. 

He whistle softly, perfectly distracting only one zombie of the bunch, as the zombie groaned quietly and started limping over, sally killed him quick, letting him drop down. Looking over to us. "A very useful tip. If you're quiet. They won't see you walking by, but if you don't  _smell._ you can walk right next to them." he said. Stabbing the zombie's chest and cutting it open. Disgusting smell, of rotting flesh filled out senses. As sally took out its guts. And started smearing all of the blood over him. "The zombie's smell on you will affect it all. You need it all over you." he explained. As I started putting the blood on myself too. Todd gaged "this is disgusting..." Sally glared "its better then turning. And living as one" he poked his knife at the now, fully dead zombie. As todd sighed, "thats true..." All of us, in about five minutes were ready and bloodied up. It was disgusting, though genius. "so now comes the big question. Do you trust me?"

 

 

Sally leaded the way through, as he put his finger to his masks lips, showing us to stay quiet. As well became closer and closer with, them.

We passed. We fucking passed. No trouble no nothing. It was honestly endearing. Somehow. sally smiled, looking back at our amazing faces. Out of excitement. I hugged sally, soon everyone joined for a group hug, it was kind of weird. Ya know? A group of five people hugging, all bloody. But nobody cared at that time. 

Just around the corner of that was zombie mess. Was a entire new van. A fucking van!! used for about a year or two, but still in very very good shape. We cheered as quietly as we could, Neil got in the drivers seat. Since he knew how to turn it out without any keys. Todd next to him and ashley took the middle seat. And me and sal took the very back, third row. since ashley said she wasnted the "entire place for her". So I decided to not pick a fight and just agree. Sal staying with me, its not like I wasn't liking That idea, I did, another chance to talk to him.

We started driving. Half an hour passed by quickly, almost everyone was asleep, except neil, and me. Sal fell asleep. So he was tired after all.. Though he still stayed up to patrol yesterday. Damn it. I knew I shouldnt have let him. And now he's sleeping in a probably uncomfortable position. By the look of it, he was small, so it wasn't a problem to lay him down normally, across the seats. So I gently did, moving him very carefully and laying him down, his head at my lap, I mean, its not like I had another choice. All I needed to do now was to not wake him up, and not make it awkward.

Seems easy? Well fuck no cuz hey, im the king of fucking shit up. And just as if scripted. Sally woke up, he fluttered his eyes open and looked up, with the help of pushing his upper body up. Suddenly. I could feel my lips touching something. It took me a second to realize. Fuck.

I knew his face was too close though I still got closer.

 

 

\--to be continued


	4. Trust and cuddles

I. Kissed. Sally. 

It wasn't even a kiss! It was a, a peck? I think? I don't know! I mean I've kissed before, but this felt weird. Probably because it was his mask and not his actual lips. Sally gasped and quickly backed away, "s-sorry...! I'm so sorry...!" He put a hand over the masks lips, his whispers low since ashley and todd were asleep. I calmed him down "its alright..! Its nothing really...!" I said. Sally probably blushed under the mask, his shyness acting up quickly. God i wished I could see his face...

Sally looked away, rubbing his wrist a bit, tugging at his hair. "Come, go back to sleep" sally whined "i-im okay i-i just slept...!" I rolled my eyes "jeez sally just do it, you didn't sleep today and watched over us. You deserve it. I don't take no's as a answer." I patted my lap, secretly enjoying sally being close to me. I may or may not have a crush on him, maaaaube just maaaaaybe. Sal shook his head, as I sighed and had to do what I had to do. I picked him up and out him in my lap, so he'd sleep on my chest, not giving him a choice. I heard him squeak. He didn't react for a bit, but I waited a bit, and it was worth it. her hugged me and put his head on my chest, whining softly at the uncomfortable mask. I looked down worriedly "wanna take it off...? I won't look I promise.." i said surely. He looked up, "I can't sleep with the mask on, at least, im not supposed to. My skin will get worse from lack of fresh air..... Fine... but swear on your life that you won't look..!" He glared up at me and warned, I smiled at his cuteness and nodded "yes yes sal just get sleeping already." played with the buckles at the back of his head. Taking off the mask, letting his hair down, it falling over his face a bit and covering just about enough. I stopped my INTENSE want to look. As I feel him put his head on my chest again, now smiling at the smaller. Putting my arms around him, since he hugged me, as if I was just hugging back. 

This was a nice, long van ride.


End file.
